


Blue Velvet, Red Silk

by blue_crow



Category: Deadly Premonition - Fandom
Genre: Blue Velvet, Deadly Premonition, Drag Queen, M/M, Maid Costume, Red - Freeform, Surreal, Survival Horror, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_crow/pseuds/blue_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent York discusses Blue Velvet with Thomas MacLaine while Thomas takes a break from baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Velvet, Red Silk

"You know, something about this town reminds me of one of my favorite movies. Blue Velvet. Have you seen Blue Velvet, Thomas?"

"No," admitted Thomas, his eyes shining behind his glasses. "Would you like me to?"

"I think everyone should see Blue Velvet," York explained, unwrapping the lollipop he'd found in a strange crate in the hospital basement. "David Lynch's films really say a lot about strange small towns like this one. Don't you think so, Zach?"

Thomas nodded obediently, parting his lips as York teased the lollipop over them.

"Tell me, is anything strange happening in this town?" York asked, fingers stroking Thomas's cheek. He examined him for a moment, the way the red cherry candy was tinting his lips, the frilly apron over his khaki uniform shirt.

"Of course… you've seen that yourself, haven't you, Agent York?" Thomas wrapped his lips around the lollipop, continuing to let York hold the candy.

"He couldn't be a killer, Zach. He's too meek to harm anyone. Unless…"

Thomas watched Agent York as if he hadn't said anything. Hm. Agent York ran a hand over Thomas's throat, making the young officer moan. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe the owner of the stiletto heels was Thomas… the failed accomplice. That would explain the nervous attitude he had when saying Anna's name. Or maybe he'd borrowed them from his sister...

"Your biscuits are truly incredible, Thomas," York mused aloud. "I'm going to miss them when I leave town."

"You don't have to leave," said Thomas, unbuttoning his uniform underneath the apron. "You can stay in Greenvale." He shrugged the shirt off and let it fall to the floor, taking the lollipop from York and offering it to him.

Thomas fidgeted awkwardly as the cool air traced up his back and he murmured, "Let me put on some music." He crossed the room with his strange, unwieldy gait to right a record player and select a worn cardboard sleeve. The strange tattoo, the heart with the arrow and the LOVE G script matched the frilly apron far better than it matched his duty khakis.

"Do you like jazz?" he asked, setting the needle down on the record.

"Sure, I like jazz," York responded after a long minute, toying with the lollipop, licking experimentally. Cherry.

Thomas faced the record player instead of York as he unzipped his pants, letting them fall around his ankles, exposing his ass. He paused, insecure as he stepped out of them, before bending down to untie his shoes.

"What do you think, Zach? Do you like jazz?"

York too a long look at Thomas, working the lollipop down to the cardboard stick. It wasn't just Thomas's biscuits that were incredible.

Thomas looked up at York, only to see that the federal agent had unzipped his pants and was holding his erection in his hand. Thomas's lips fell apart at the sight, and his cheeks flushed as dark as the candy had made his lips. "May I?"

"Of course," York replied, stroking himself slowly. "Every one of us has his little rituals. I'd like to see what your rituals are, Thomas."

"Oh, well, they're… not very interesting," York answered, touching the back of his neck, which had the additional effect of raising his apron, revealing his pale, thin thighs. "I just… would love to do something normal for once." That said, Thomas dropped to his knees, sliding his lips up York's magnificent cock.

"You know, one of the best things about Blue Velvet is how the quality of the writing increases as the movie gets darker."

"Mm," was all Thomas could say, his eyes closing behind his glasses. He teased his fingers over the front of his apron, moaning softly as the red silk slid over his erection.

"I think that's true about life," York murmured as Thomas took his length into his mouth, sucking gently. "The darker things get… the more poetry they have. As dark as things are, in this town… they have a certain beauty. Wouldn't you agree, Zach?"

Thomas gasped as red vines rose up from the floor, wrapping first around his ankles and then his knees, pinning the length of his calves to the ground. York, however, was unfazed and slid fingers into Thomas's hair, holding his head down against himself.

"I think part of the hidden beauty of this town might be you, Thomas…"

Thomas's cheeks flushed again, and he didn't struggle against the invasive flora caressing his body. However, after his initial response, he seemed to accept the vines rather quickly.

"Hm, I wonder what that means…" York mused as Thomas continued to work his mouth expertly on his cock, his fingers caressing his thighs. Tense, York reached into his pocket for his cigarettes and his lighter, quickly lighting his cigarette and returning a hand to Thomas's hair.

Thomas pulled back to tease him with his tongue the way he had the lollipop in his hand, and York traced his fingers over the officer's jaw, over his soft, full lips, before taking his cock back into his hand, jerking himself to completion on the younger man's face. "Excellent," he murmured under his breath. "Great." And then, "Headshot," as a particularly beautiful mark obscured the man's glasses.

Thomas moaned as he ground against his own hand, gripping himself through the silk apron, which darkened as he shivered, finishing as well.

"Thank you," Thomas panted. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Agent York?"

"Well, Thomas, do you have any more of those wonderful biscuits?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have to note that I started writing this before I finished watching the youtube videos of the game (which I have yet to even play.) Many details of the game were unknown to me- I believe I learned about Thomas's tattoo while I was writing. I think I just had a sixth sense about Thomas MacLaine. This is really more an experiment into writing Deadly Premonition than anything else.


End file.
